A fusion algorithm based on 3-dimensional voxel volumes has been developed and tested for sensitivity and accuracy by fusing paired combinations of MRI-T1, MRI-T2, PET and CT images. The results have been published. A comparison of data sets comprised of four concurrent fused image sets has been performed. A study of simultaneous information display using transparency techniques has been competed, along with forward propagation error analysis.The EGS-4 based Monte Carlo Dose Calculation Engine (DCE) has been fully implemented in both a LINUX and Windows environment. In the Windows environment, the DCE has been integrated into a full featured treatment planning system. Work is now centered on the development of phase-space source models. The determination of each phase-space model requires substantial computing power and we are porting the code in a manner that will permit the use of parallel processing that, hopefully, will reduce the calculation time required to test model parameters from 3-4 weeks to under 1 day.